Jonny!
by AmaneRose
Summary: What would Kisame's life be like if he had to babysit his little nephew? A living hell or....complete silence?


**A/N** I just did this out of pure boredom and for my friend Danyelle.

This is what Kisame's life would be like if had a nephew, and a grandmother.

He is like half fish so why not?

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kisame was swimming around they ocean with his nephew. They were just talking because they had nothing else to do. Kisame had to babysit his nephew because his grandmother was to busy at work trying to terrorize civilians.

As Kisame started talking about his missions and Itachi he didn't realize that his nephew had swum off somewhere from being bored. About a half hour passed and Kisame stopped talking and looked to where, supposedly, his nephew was supposed to be. He started freaking out and swimming around yelling his nephews name, "Jonny!!!"

"Jonny!! Where the hell are you!?!"

About two hours passed and Kisame knew his grandmother just got off work and since she had a great sense of smell she knew exactly where Kisame was and that he didn't have Jonny with him.

"Kisame!!!"

Kisame turned around and saw his grandmother off in the distance and then swam like hell and she sped up determined to catch Kisame.

"Where is Jonny!?!"

"Don't kill me mawma! I was trying to find him!"

"I can't believe you lost your nephew!! I gonna eat you alive Kisame!!" His grandmother yelled.

Kisame swam like hell towards the shore and in the process his sword came off. Once he got to land he ran without stopping and he heard his grandmother yell be hind him, "Don't you came back here without Jonny or eat you alive!!"

Kisame ran into the Akatsuki base and passed all the other members and into his room and stayed in a corner rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb like a baby.

A few days passed and Kisame needed his sword for a mission and they only way to get was to go back into the ocean where his grandmother was.

"What are you waiting for Kisame? Go get it." Said the monotone Uchiha.

"On second thought, why don't you go get it for me." With that Kisame grabbed Itachi and threw him into the ocean. And as he was being thrown Itachi yelled, "You assho..." he hit the water.

Not but two seconds passed when Itachi popped up out of the water cursing and screaming with Kisame's sword in hand and running like hell was at his heels while he was figure skating. Also the reason he was probably running like that was because a giant Great White shark was swimming after him trying to eat him saying, "Come back here! I'll tear you to shreds, then feed you to my friends for lunch!!"

Right as Itachi hit land he was gone along with Kisame, who had disappeared right after Itachi went under.

"That's right! You better not come back here unless you Jonny or I'll EAT YOU!!"

The two were out of breath and heaving for air. Itachi stood up straight, after he regained his breathing, and took Kisame's sword and hit him over the head with it.

"YOU IDIOT!! You could've killed us! Mainly MEE!!!" Itachi yelled at his current parnter in crime.

"Sorry!! But Momo will kill me if I ever go back without Jonny and besides someone needed to go get my sword." Kisame said with tears in his eyes. Itachi just stared at him for a moment.

"You could've got Tobi!!"

"But he wasn't there when I went to go look for him before we left."

"Whatever." With that Itachi walked off to go start there mission. Kisame just followed in silence.

Three months later, Jonny still not found, Kisame was walking through Konoha disguised so he wouldn't get caught. He was playing a role as a pool cleaner, he wanted a new design idea because they, Akatsuki, Had moved to a different base and it was completely finished so he still had time to get a pool design before leader made it for him. So, Kisame was Walking through the Hyuuga estate around to where the pool(s) were, so far he had found some pretty cool designs, but none that he would want. He was also posing as a tank cleaner, for his pet fish.

Four heads of black, yellow, brown, and pink went flashing by him and the hallway. Wait ..pink. Kisame looked in the direction and followed absently.

"Thanks again for letting us have our own rooms Hinata." Said the brunette.

"It's no problem. We needed to get some use to them anyway or else they would just be useless to use." Said the so called Hinata.

The pink headed chick turned to Kisame and asked, "Hey aren't you the guy who's cleaning the pools and tanks around here?"

"Hai and what of it?" he responded sharply making the girl shiver with fear. He mentally smirked.

"Well, I have a fish tank in my room and I would like you to clean it." She pointed to the room behind her and then walked away with the rest of the group of girls chatting about some boy that they saw in street on their way over. Kisame just stared at the door for a moment and then walked in.

The room was dark. The floor had black plush carpet and the walls were a mixture of blood red and black. The bed was in the center of the room up against the wall and it had black silk sheets and black pillows. She had a canopy covering her bed and it was also black.

_"What is up with this girl and the color back? She's like Itachi."_

Over in the corner was a red cherry wood desk with a dark red swivel chair that matched. On his left, Kisame saw a huge ass fish tank that had tinted glass so the light wasn't as bright. When he walked up to it he looked in and saw a variety of fish and plants. But one fish caught his eye the most and it was a shark, a tiny one, but he suddenly became furious.

"So this is where you've been? Haven't you,..Jonny."

The shark stopped swimming once he saw Kisame and heard his name, "Uh..uh..uncle Kisame, h-how've y-you b-been?"

"Devastated and scared shitless several times by Momo." Kisame said monotonelessly.

"Well Momo can do that to you sometimes."

"Yeah...I know."

"What has she been out to get you?"

"Ya think." Kisame said while starting to look for a bucket. "Now come on I'm taking you back."

"What? NO!"

"And Why not?"

"Because I like it here and I don't have to hunt for my food. The girl has a whole supply just for me. And it's because I'm special."

"Special Ed. Now get in the bucket," Kisame lowered the metal contraption into the water, "before I force you."

"No."

"Now."

"nope."

"Jonny," Kisame said in warning tone.

"Not gonna do it."

Just then Kisame's patience snapped and he lunged into the tank after Jonny.

"Momo!!!"

A huge gray shark slowly revealed herself not but 50 feet off of the shore line. Scars were visible all over her sleek body. "Can help you,..Kisame?"

"Uh..uh," He took a step back from her piercing gaze, "I..uh..HERE!!" Kisame tossed the bucket into the air and a little shark flew out.

"You good for nothin' bas.." Jonny was cut off when he the water.

The huge Great White came swimming and checking Jonny over to make sure he was alright. "Oh I was so worried Jonny. I thought you were dead." Jonny grandmother exclaimed. "Now com. We must find our dinner for tonight. It shall be a feast."

As his grandmother swan off, Jonny resurfaced and saw nothing but the spinning pail that he was being carried in on the ground.

"Jonny!!?!"

"Coming Momo!!!" _'I hate you Uncle Kisame. I hate you with all my might. Just wait until I'm older, then we'll see what happens then.'_ Jonny grinned showing off his tiny row of sharp pearly white teeth.

* * *

So what do you think?

Flames are exceptable on this story.

I would really llike to know of you opinions.


End file.
